


a traitor and a tyrant

by zephyrrwind



Series: zephyr’s dream smp verse [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), eret gets hurt bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: eret and dream find they’re more similar in ways they never expected, a friendship blossoms and comfort is found.update is just a clarification chapter sorry!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: zephyr’s dream smp verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun! I wish dream and eret friendship was more canon :(

It was a warm day, still early enough in august the the cold of winter hasn’t begun to appear yet.   
  
It was back when L’Manburg had gained it’s independence, a small time period of peace with no wars or conflict where everyone was content with eachother, well mostly everyone. Two people who were judged and hated were constantly bashed with whispers of _traitor_ and _tyrant._

The ‘tyrant’ Dream and the ‘traitor king’ Eret.

They were connected in a hidden connection of judgement and pain, understanding eachother more then they would’ve thought. 

* * *

They had been walking down the wooden path leading towards L’Manburg, only wanting to see how the nation they once called home was doing. It had been sunset, a shadow overcasting them, they hadn’t worn their glasses because they had known no one who would judge them would be out for fear of monsters.   
  


With their glowing eyes and the withering splotches on their skin, they had been mistaken for a mob, that’s what they were told anyway.   
  


Tommy shot them in their side with an arrow, and had yelled out causing the citizens of the country to come running toward the wall’s opening, only to see the recently crowned king kneeling with an arrow in their skin.   
  


No one moved, maybe it was fear or just no care for the well-being of the king. They had thought they would bleed out right there, left with no one to mourn them after they pass, that was until they were being picked up by strong but slim arms. Their knees and back supported by each arm of the at unknown person.   
  


They don’t remember much else.

* * *

Their snow white eyes open in a flash, quickly looking around for their savior and- _dream._ They would know that green anywhere.

”D-dream?” They gasped not of their own accord, the masked man turned quickly. They cringed at their dry mouth, voice rasp as if they were out for days- _wait how long was I even out?!_

”Eret!- uh ah- I didn’t think you’d wake up yet er- ..” Eret didn’t understand the blondes awkwardness until they noticed that the man was missing his mask, how they didn’t notice they had no idea.

”Dream you’re fine I mean- I’m not hiding myself like usual either”

The blonde smiled at that.

”Well! First things first, I’m sure you’d like a bath right?” they nodded “If youre comfortable may I help you? You obviously don’t have to except and you would be washing whatever you don’t want me to. I was thinking I could wash your back and hair so you don’t strain your body and possibly rip your stitches..” He rambled, the brunette smiled at it, already favoring this dream instead of the hardened warrior he acts like.

”I would be okay with that, I would really appreciate it..” They smiled.

”Alright!” He grinned widely, “Can i- can i carry you? I’m scared you might hurt yourself or your stitches if you tried to walk..” Eret nodded. 

The blonde walked over the brunette and helped ease them out of the soft sheets. They both settled on a bridal style, though it would be a bit awkward it would be best for their stitches. Dreams hands were gentle and careful to not touch any part of their body they didn’t already know he would. They appreciated it more then he knew.

The blonde carried the hybrid to his bathroom and sat them down on a small chair against the wall. He ran a bath and helped the brunette take off their socks and pants, turning away when they give him a look silently asking for him to turn. He looks away as he helps ease them into the tub. 

“Hair or back first?” 

“Actually can I wash up everything else first?”

“‘course”

He turns and tells them he’ll be getting them some clothes and other essentials and to call out when they’re done. Eret hasn’t felt so relaxed in such a long time, it’s odd to be so comfortable with someone like they are with him now, it’s even more surprising considering who the man is. 

Eret had joined his side after he had explained his reasonings, he wanted everyone united and he understood more then he knew. They’d always wanted a big happy family and would help him achieve something like that. Obviously their forces had failed, Dream had been very down and angry after that, not intentionally but it weighed on the poor king. 

In their thoughts they finished fast and called out to the blonde.

He walked in with two towels, soft socks, and one of his green hoodies, and a pair of black shorts. “I would’ve got you pants but I don’t think they would fit.” He smiled, they knew that they had different body types, his being more broad and large from years of working out. Their body was more slim and they were even smaller from their lack of eating recently, they were sure the man had noticed.

Dream set down on the chair behind them, “Hair or back?” “Back..” 

He started washing their back, it felt nice, a comfort they hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“After you’re all healed up I’ll take you straight home okay? I’m sure yo-“ he cut himself hearing their whimper at the mention of going home, “Eret? Do you.. do you not want to go home?” 

They looked down, the warmth on their back helped them gain confidence to admit how they felt. 

“N-no.. it’s cold and lonely and I just- I hate it there.” They frowned, scared and nervous.

”Oh.. well you could..” he cut himself off thinking “You could stay with me..” he had finished their back and was working on their knotted hair, greasy from Eret’s lack of care for it the last few weeks. 

Their eyes widened, “Seriously?? You would do that for me?” They were excited, the thought of not living alone anymore exciting his heart. 

“Well yeah, you’re my friend Eret. I really want to know you better, you’re just a great person and I want to be your friend.. I want to help you.” He smiled softly. 

“Yes. Yes that sounds amazing, thank you dream, thank you so much.” 

Dream smiled widely and finished their hair and left for them to change. The hoodie was a bit too large, hanging past their hips, the shorts were the same just a bit better though. They dried their hair, feeling amazing. They brushed their teeth with dreams extra toothbrush and left the bathroom. 

They immediately hugged the blonde in a tight hug, feeling warm. 

They ended up cuddled together in dreams bed, happy to have a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning on making this mult chapter but if I don’t atleast this is a good end right? 
> 
> hoping to get another chapter out in the next few days, it will probably will be shorter unfortunately 
> 
> follow my twitter :)  
> @zephyrtwt


	2. the clarification chapter i should’ve done sooner

i wanted to clarify some things a bit more

\- eret is shorter then dream in this, mostly for plot convenience (ie dream carries them a lot itd be kinda hard since they’re both actually 6’3)

theyre only 5’11 in this BECAUSE i like to think that when lmanburg was started they were 18, turning 19, amab people stop growing usually at 18-19 because of this they would’ve hit their 6ft BUT in my au lmanburg spent a lot of their days without proper food.

This stopped growth for a lot of them, especially eret considering they had a rough childhood causing them to grow even less from lack of food then.

eret betrayed when they were 20 and in the time after they regret leaving their friends a lot causing them to not take care of themself and then causing them to not grow as they should’ve.

\- eret has has mental health problems before

\- a lot of the problems eret have is because im venting about my own experiences through it :')

this chapter will update a lot so look out for that


End file.
